The invention relates to a stabilizer assembly unit for a vehicle as well as a chassis assembly unit and a vehicle axle comprising such a stabilizer assembly unit.
It is known, for the implementation of an active chassis for a vehicle, for example for the implementation of a roll stabilization, to provide a stabilizer assembly unit in which the stabilizer can be pretensioned actively by an actuator, for instance to balance the roll tilt of the vehicle when cornering. One example is known from DE 44 43 809 A1, in which stabilizers are provided for the left and right axle half of a rear axle, which stabilizers can be rotated with respect to one another and thus pretensioned by means of a hydraulic rotary drive.